


【德云男团】只要我的车开的隐蔽就绝不翻车

by Shanyunwuhai



Category: DYS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanyunwuhai/pseuds/Shanyunwuhai





	【德云男团】只要我的车开的隐蔽就绝不翻车

·张云雷

他的手极其修长，骨节分明。

每当看到他的手的时候你甚至还会抱怨，明明都是人，为什么他的手就那么好看，而你的手却像是刚出锅的猪蹄儿？

“这个时候都能这么不专心啊。”

张云雷略有不满的声音唤回了你乱想的思绪。

“嗯？”你呆愣愣的发出一个单音节。

张云雷将他的手伸到你面前的时候，你发现他的食指似乎已经变皱了。

……

“等等……唔……张云雷，等……等……”

 

 

 

 

·孟鹤堂

你不得不承认，孟鹤堂的手是你见过的所有手中最好看的。

听他的话来说就是，你爱他的手比爱他还多。

“乖，坐上来。你不是最喜欢我的手吗。”

他的话让你羞红了脸，“我……我喜欢也不是这种喜欢啊。”

孟鹤堂说话的气息喷洒在你的耳廓边，“那……难道是那种喜欢吗？就像是吃棒棒糖的那种喜欢。”

 

 

 

 

·郭麒麟

郭麒麟伸出三只手指，看着你说：“我郭麒麟在此发誓，我只爱你一个人，否则……”

你憋红了脸，“大林……你可不可以……不要在这个时候发誓啊……你动一下啊。”


End file.
